


Show Me

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: An expanded picture scene that fixes the emphasise on Willie.





	Show Me

“I ken him. I ken what makes him mad, what makes him laugh. I saw him when he first started toddling, when he first rode a pony. When he had his first temper tantrum. I ken what he looks like when he sleeps, his favorite food and his least. I ken him.” Claire watches in silence, clutching the pictures of their daughter as he speaks of his son. She knew he would have a life. It was a chance she took coming back. But, a son, a half-brother to Bree, someone Jamie knew as he would never their child; it broke her heart.

“Did you love his mother?” she finds the courage to ask.

“Nae!” he spins to face her, shocked. “Not at all. It was blackmail that brought me to her bed. Not love or even lust. Ye are the only one I burned for. She was a spoiled girl set to be married to a much older man. She didn’t wish him to be the first. She had found out who I was. Was threatening Lallybroch and it's inhabitants. I was forced to her bed. I dinna go willingly.”

Claire breathes a sigh of relief. That was one thing, at least. He sees it and smiles. 

“Only ye Claire. It has always been only ye. Did ye think I wanted a child with anyone but ye? Ne'. want to ken Brianna like I do Willy. Will ye show me our daughter? Draw her for me.”

She nods eagerly. He sits back beside her and retakes the pictures. He smiles as he goes through them.

“Show me Claire. Draw her for me. Does she have your hands or mine? What makes her happy, sad? What is her favorite foods and what does she detest? Does she climb trees or read books or both? How does she sleep? What haunts her dreams? What is her best friend’s name? What does she like to study? Draw her for me Claire. Show me my daughter. Please.”

For the next few hours, she does.


End file.
